


Research

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long could it really take him to figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

"Hmm. One more time."

Yoruichi sniffed and crossed her arms. "It isn't that hard, really. You're always bragging about what a brilliant scientist you are, why is it taking you forever to figure out my transformation ability?"

"Hmm," was all he said. "One more time."

She misted into her feline form, then back to human, with an impatient growl.

"Hmm," he said. "Hmmm."

She would never tell him, but she knew exactly what he was up to. The fact that his eyes never came anywhere near her face when she transformed back into her _conveniently naked_ human form helped the deduction process greatly. She sighed and crossed her legs lotus-style, tolerantly ignoring the way his eyes glazed over.

"Hmm. One more time."

She complied, because much as she would never admit this either, she loved that glassy look.

"Hmmmmmmm."

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: aamalie  
> Prompt: simple


End file.
